Try Something
by princesspomegranate
Summary: Loki and Sigyn have been married for some time now and Sigyn decides to shake things up in the bedroom. And it seems that Loki's been thinking much the same thing. Post Mischief, Magic and Fidelity. LokixSigyn. Lemon. Contains a little consensual bondage. Oneshot.


**Author's Note: Loki and Sigyn have been married for some time now and Sigyn decides to shake things up in the bedroom. And it seems that Loki's been thinking much the same thing. This is set quite a while after the conclusion of Mischief, Magic and Fidelity. :)**

**Warning- this is a lemon and contains a little consensual bondage. If you don't like it, don't read it, but otherwise, enjoy. :)**

**Kit xx**

* * *

When her duties for the day were done, Sigyn left the palace. She had found her way back to the forest that she had liked to read in before she met Loki and was now sitting alone in her tree. She hadn't been there since she'd married Loki, but she thought it would be a welcome change to visit again. A _peaceful_ change.

Besides, only she and Loki knew about that secret place of hers, and she was using the opportunity to get away and think. With Loki around, and with the voices constantly whirring in her mind, even though they were dulled to a soft whisper at present, Sigyn felt like she never really got the time to think anymore so she was taking full advantage of the moment.

As she was sat there, in the perch that Loki had once scared her out of with a small green snake, she couldn't help but let her mind drift back to the morning that she and Loki had just spent together- and just how pleasant it had been.

But it was as she allowed herself to consider what they had done, that it came to her. No matter how pleasant it always turned out to be, her husband was always the one to initiate those particular _things_ between them. Loki had done it that morning; and, in fact, throughout their marriage, he had initiated every sexual encounter they had had.

She frowned a little and made her decision quickly. He wouldn't be the one to start things when she returned home though. With the remainder of her time in the forest spent devising her own way to entice her husband, Sigyn smiled to herself. _Perhaps I can surprise him with this..._

* * *

He'd been playing the piano when she'd entered the room, and he didn't look up. Sigyn just stood at the other side of the room for a moment and bit her bottom lip. She was nervous. She'd been planning this all day and now was finally the time to put her plan into action.

She took a breath and walked over to where Loki sat, playing. The piano lid was down; she didn't know why, but it made a certain softer sound, quieter even. But it worked to her advantage. Sigyn hopped up onto the closed lid in front of him and crossed her legs. The movement pulled her dress up half way over her thigh, but she didn't try to adjust it; she'd done it on purpose.

Loki didn't stop playing, but Sigyn watched with amusement as his eyes drifted up to her newly-revealed skin. He stared at her legs for a moment; they _were_ right in front of him, after all. He couldn't help but find the way her dress lay on her leg oh-so-tempting.

It didn't take long before the sight stopped him playing completely though and he looked up at the self-satisfied smile on Sigyn's face. How he wanted to answer that expression. Loki stood and moved around the piano. Placing his hands on her hips, he slid her toward him so that she was only just still balancing on the piano.

He was half tempted to just to take her right there on the piano. But no, not today. Sigyn's forwardness had given him other ideas. It let him know that she might be ready for a very _different_ experience- and he had a number of those he'd been just _itching_ to try with his wife.

Loki pulled her off of the piano and let her slip down so that she could stand, though only on the tips of her toes. And then he kissed her, smoothly sealing his lips to Sigyn's, as her arms wound around his neck.

"Look what you've started now," Loki said, when he pulled himself back slightly.

At that, Sigyn smirked.

"Because this wasn't my intention at all," she replied sarcastically, rolling her eyes.

"Did you just roll your eyes at me, love?"

She bit her kiss-swollen bottom lip, somewhat playfully.

"So what if I did?"

"And so cheeky."

He grinned, a mischievous light shifting in his eyes.

"You may come to regret that before the night is through," he said quietly.

After a second, Sigyn smiled and whispered, "Is that a promise?"

"It just might be."

He pressed his lips over hers again and shifted his arms around her, his fingers entwining in her long hair. Loki tugged down lightly where his hand had gained leverage in her blonde locks, tilting her head back so that he was granted better access to her.

His tongue invaded her mouth, and, in a swift movement, he dropped one arm to her bottom and lifted her up. Instinctively, Sigyn wrapped her legs around him, and her dress shifted up her legs to allow her do so. He grinned inwardly. It wouldn't be long before that dress of hers was no longer in the way.

Sigyn's lips left her husband's, and started to kiss a pathway along his jaw line. When she had reached her destination, his ear, she fervently sucked at his lobe, causing a groan to slip free of his lips.

Loki used the moment to carry her to their bedroom, wanting to place his wife as close to their bed as possible. She _was_ going to be spending the rest of the evening- and most of the early hours of the morning- there, feeling ever so pleased that she had started this, after all.

When he stopped, Loki let her stand again. He couldn't help but revel in the feel of her bare legs sliding down his before her feet could touch the floor. _Oh_, what she had started.

Loki unfastened the clasps on her dress and allowed it to fall to the floor. And because of his quick work, her undergarments followed right after. Soon enough, most of his own clothes too were disregarded, leaving him wearing only trousers as he lay Sigyn down on their bed. He let out a long breath as he stared at his wife for a moment; her skin still looked so beautiful against those dark silk sheets.

With their clothes dispatched, they resumed their passionate kisses; their soft touches. Their breaths were heavy as Loki pulled back just so that he could look at her, so that he could regard her expression. Her lips seemed to follow his slightly as he moved back, as if she sought to continue their kiss.

"Eager, little Sigyn?" he asked with a small smirk.

She merely gave a breathy sigh into the small space between their lips. Loki paused, seeming to consider something for a moment, before looking seriously at his wife.

"I wonder... would you let me try something, love?"

Sigyn stared for a second, her eyes narrowing slightly.

"Like what?" she asked cautiously.

His smirk grew as he replied, "Indulge me."

"I'm sure I indulge you quite enough," she muttered under her breath, but she gave him a nod all the same. "Go ahead."

He grinned at her before leaning down to kiss her again. He slid her arms upwards, over her head, all the while distracting her with his expert lips. Sigyn was lost in the movement of his mouth on hers; and she didn't realise that anything unusual was about to happen until she felt something slither around her wrists.

As soon as she did, Sigyn looked up and Loki took advantage of the way her neck stretched out before him and swiftly moved on to kiss her neck, her throat. He quickly began a soft assault on her skin, teasing her with his mouth and teeth but soothing her immediately with his tongue.

Despite that, and it's distracting nature, Sigyn stared at the green silk scarf that had somehow wrapped itself around her wrists. She tried to move her hands but quickly found that the scarf was tied to the bedpost. She was going nowhere. And she couldn't help but feel extremely confused about it.

"Loki?" she asked uncertainly.

He froze for a second, pausing in his ministrations, then he withdrew his lips from her. He looked at her, saying nothing for a time, judging her expression for anything that was untoward. Sigyn just tugged at her hands for a moment, not saying anything about the situation she found herself in, and gave him a confused look. At that, Loki smiled a little. He couldn't see anything that even resembled fear, anger or dislike in her expression.

"Do you trust me, love?"

She blinked as she replied, "Yes."

Sigyn didn't hesitate. She didn't need to. She _did_ trust Loki. Almost everything that he did, throughout their marriage, he had had her interest in his mind. And he had always had he safety in mind. He may not have had her happiness at times, but he had learnt soon enough. So yes, she did trust him; even though she had no idea what he was intending to do right now.

Loki's hand went up, a finger delicately stroking at the material that now bound her wrists. After a moment, he sighed and looked back down at her. She could tell that he was almost hopeful as he looked down at her.

"Then trust me in this."

She continued to stare, and he noticed a slightly wary edge creeping into her eyes.

"Loki, is this going-"

"This will not hurt you. I would never hurt you. _Know_ that, love."

And she believed him.

"I... I know... But... I don't understand," she admitted quietly.

He let out a short a soft laugh as he regarded the slight embarrassment in her tone.

"You'll see that this can be... extremely satisfying, love."

Loki watched her face carefully as she considered it. He could see the way her brain was working, the way that she was almost accepting this. _Perhaps she just needs a little more encouragement_, he thought.

"Trust me?"

"Always," she whispered.

He grinned and his lips returned to her neck, tormenting her with tiny nips and soothing swipes of his tongue. He shifted between her legs, parting them with a knee as his hands wrapped around her hips. And Loki pulled her down to him, pushing her against him, so that she could feel him through the trousers he still wore.

Sigyn gasped as the scarf around her wrists pulled tight. She could no longer move the top half of her body at all. And Loki had her hips in his grasp so that the only sensation that she _could_ feel was one of being completely restrained under his control. And it was strangely exhilarating.

Loki's fingers trailed up the curves of her body, lightly, but still strong enough to remind her that he was prepared to hold her there. His hands, those marvellous, expert hands, found their way to all the intimate parts of her body. He palmed her breasts, the heat of his hands a delectable contrast to the cool evening air.

Sigyn tipped her head back onto the pillow beneath her as his massaging hands began their work. She bit her lip as he continued in his ministrations and arched her back in an attempt to push herself closer to him. Loki smirked to himself, but his hand slid down to her hip again and he held her still.

"Not yet, love."

He lowered his mouth to her now-uncovered breast and closed it over her nipple. Sigyn couldn't help the moan that she gave at the feel of his lips on her. His lips. His teeth. His tongue. All were instruments he was using to tease her; and all of those were working in tormenting tandem with the hand that held her still, forbidding her from moving. She was a ball of nerves under his touch, and she couldn't lie to herself. She liked it.

"Kiss me... please," she almost whined.

And Loki was only too pleased to acquiesce. He smirked as he shifted up her body and finally kissed her again. She let out a moan at the ferocity of his kiss which he swallowed with a smirk.

And he happily took advantage of her open mouth by slipping his tongue into her, dancing circles on her tongue, exploring her. Sigyn moaned again, and his smirk only grew as he withdrew from her, only for a moment, before trailing his teeth over her bottom lip.

Sharply he bit down and she let out a cry. It didn't hurt- he hadn't even bit down that hard. In fact, the sensation that his nibbling teeth created was more intense than she'd thought it would be. _Beautifully_ intense. Loki released her lip and ran his tongue slowly over it, soothing the tingling marks his teeth had left there. His hands continued to caress her, while he looked up at his wife's face, carefully reading her expression.

"Well that's certainly one way to kiss someone," she breathed.

"Not _someone_; just you," Loki replied, tilting his head to the side.

She smiled. He always did know what to say. And he always did know exactly how to touch her. Every trace of his fingers over her body was a tease; every touch of his lips was goading her into wanting more. She was so close; it wouldn't take long. Or so Sigyn had thought.

But Loki had a knack for bringing his wife right to the precipice of her pleasure, before pausing and holding back the extra something that would send her over the edge. It was driving her insane- and her moans and the way she was squirming was proving it to Loki.

"Problem, love?"

"What I wouldn't give to touch you right now," she half-moaned in a whisper.

He grinned. How he loved that sound.

"That _would_ be nice, wouldn't it? But you seem to be a little tied up right now."

She frowned playfully at him, tugging at her bonds.

"This isn't fair, Loki."

"But it _is_ fun."

He trailed kisses down her body, continuing his langorously slow torment of her body. He ignored her attempts at removing herself as the object of his unyielding attentions. Loki had kept this up for too long, in Sigyn's opinion, and she was half a step away from pleading for her release.

"Whatever do you want, my love?"

"Please, Loki."

"Begging? That will get you nowhere, love; well, not unless you try a little _harder_ anyway," he smirked.

She frowned, this time genuinely frustrated. She could swear that he loved doing this; bringing her to the edge and refusing to grant her the release she craved. It was seriously exasperating. She made a mental note that she needed to repay the favour sometime.

Sigyn knew that she could use her magic to free herself, but that wasn't the point. She wanted to beat him at his own game, by his own rules; without cheating. She'd be damned if she was going to beg him any further and she was sure that she could get him to give in first; or she was going to get the climax she wanted in trying.

Without her hands, and with his body momentarily pressed over hers, all she could move was the bottom half of her body. But there was so much that she was sure that she could do. So much that she was sure she could do to torment _him_. Sigyn pushed her hips up so that she pressed against him. She heard him groan.

And that sound pushed her to continue. She wrapped her legs around him tightly, pressing him as close to her as she could. All that was between them was his trousers- and she could feel how ready her husband was. She could feel what so gently- or even not-so-gently- torturing her had done to him. She just had to convince him that now was exactly the right time for him to be inside her. And it wasn't just her that wanted it.

Loki lifted his head from her breasts, where his attentions momentarily lay. His mouth hung open slightly as he met her eyes and she could see the desire in them. Sigyn smiled a little, knowing that her attempt was working. She ground her hips against him repeatedly- or as repeatedly as she could before his hands grasped her hips tightly, stopping all movement.

"You really want to play this game, love?" he purred, one eyebrow raising.

"As far as I was aware, I've been letting you play all night long. I just thought I should get a turn."

Sigyn was looking at him one moment, feigning sweetness, and the next thing she knew, she had been turned over so that she lay on her front. The material tying her hands had twisted and now Loki pressed himself to her, behind her. She gasped, surprised.

"A _turn_ indeed," he smirked.

Loki shifted her long curls over one shoulder, baring her back to him. He traced little curving patterns down her back, tickling at the sensitive nerves on her spine; making her shiver.

"So beautiful," he whispered.

He kissed the dimples on her back- how he loved those dimples- before continuing his teasing ministrations. Loki pulled her to her knees, letting her rest on her elbows. Sigyn didn't even have time to wonder why before he leant over her and his hands were on her again; cupping her breasts, lightly caressing her stomach, dipping between her legs...

She was a writhing mess before Loki said, "Ready to try a little harder?"

Sigyn blinked. _Does he mean with the begging... or something else?_ she wondered briefly. She looked back at him over her shoulder, trying to regain something of the composure that she knew she'd thrown away as soon as they had begun this.

"My dear husband, I do hope you're not referring to me begging."

He grinned though she couldn't see it properly.

"Not at all, love."

With a wave of his hand, his magic did away with his trousers. They had been getting in the way for long enough now, in both his and Sigyn's opinions. Loki sprung free of their restraint and breathed a sigh of relief. Placing his hands on her hips, it was only a moment more and he had buried himself deep within her. _Finally._

Sigyn sucked in a harsh breath at the feeling of him filling her. It was different like this. It was deeper somehow. And more _intense_. She pulled at her hands in an attempt to better her position, but the rope held her still; she couldn't move. She was absolutely powerless to shift her position.

All she wanted to do was be able to move back against Loki, but, as it was, she could only flex her hips somewhat, trying to match his rhythm. Trying to buck against him. She was moaning from the moment he entered her, but she was pleased to hear a similar sound from her husband. Clearly he was enjoying himself too. His hands tightened their hold on her hips as she shifted against him.

"So eager for this to be over, little Sigyn?" he breathed.

She couldn't answer. She was too wrapped up in what she was feeling to speak. She just shook her head, her blonde curls shaking too. If she had said yes then he might have stopped all too soon. Loki grinned at her speechlessness and bent down, leaning over her completely as he moved, so that he could whisper into her ear.

"Good, because we have a long night ahead of us."

Sigyn came undone at the promise in his words, letting her release rock through her in ecstasy-filled spasms. She cried out Loki's name as she felt her husband's own release fill her. It was an exhausting rush of bliss that had them both collapsing on the bed, with Loki half on top of his wife. It was surprisingly more comfortable than she'd expected.

They were silent for some time, just relaxing in their post-coital glow. Eventually, Sigyn felt the material loosen around her wrists so that she was able to slip her arms out of their restraints. He had been right about that being extremely satisfying. With a soft sigh, she turned her head so that she could look at Loki.

"Did you mean that?" she asked.

"What?" he murmured into her ear, keeping his eyes closed.

"What you said about having a long night ahead of us?"

He had hoped that she would enjoy that. And it sounded to him like she was asking for more already.

He smirked, well aware that she could see his expression, and replied, "You have no idea."


End file.
